Because of a Lost Letter
by Awfulwaffel
Summary: He was never supposed to see what she had written, it was only a way for her to vent her frustrations. When Harry finds a letter written by his best friend that explains her feelings towards him. Can he figure out how he feels before it's too late? {complete}


Harry watched his best friend diligently ignore him, burying herself in school work. Ever since the start of sixth year she had been distant, it took him a few weeks to notice that the one person who always chose his side seemed to be slipping away. It left him with a strange empty feeling in his chest as he watched her pretend there was no one in the room. She looked so pretty as the fire light reflected off her honey brown curls. The portrait hole opened and Ginny stumbled forward, dragging Dean along by the hand, that monster in his chest roared as Ginny smiled brightly at his dorm mate. A book slamming shut drew his attention away from the smiling couple, looking around he saw Hermione hurriedly packing her things and rushing off to her dorm. A piece of parchment fell from her bag as she made her escape and Harry discreetly summoned it, hoping not to draw attention to his actions.

 _Harry,_

 _You'll never read this but it makes me feel less guilty about pushing you away. This little letter, letting you know-_

"Oi! Harry you coming up?" Ron's voice made him jump. Harry folded the letter back up quickly, shoving it in his pocket as Ron and Seamus walked towards him, obviously finished with their marathon of wizards chess.

"Yeah, sure.." Harry mumbled absently as the letter felt hot in his pocket. He quickly gathered his belongings, nodding along with his dorm mate's conversation, his mind firmly on the stolen letter. Closing the curtains to his bed, he didn't even bother joining his dorm mates for their usual nightly chat about the girls of Hogwarts.

 _-how I really feel about you. Sad, isn't it? Some Gryffindor I am...well, it doesn't matter now I suppose, I've accepted that you'll never feel the same way about me, obviously. I've seen the girls you like, Harry and well, they're not me, are they? It's fine, I suppose, Ginny tells me that Ron fancies me. It doesn't really seem that way to me but he never was the best at expressing his emotions. She says I'm completely oblivious, after all I had no idea that Viktor fancied me until he dragged me into a broom closet and I was so startled that I hexed him!_

 _I suppose I should explain? I've been in love with my best friend for 3 years now but at the end of last year I had to say, no more. Mum sat me down and said I'll only be 16 once and that I should enjoy it while I can. At the time I just thought she was completely mental but then I almost died. I almost died at 16! While I don't regret it, not for a moment, following you to the ministry. I knew it was a trap but I couldn't let you go alone, I never will but you were the first person I looked for when I woke up but you weren't there. I understand now though, Sirius died that night but I didn't know for hours. Alone in the hospital wing, I sat down and thought about a lot of things._

 _I remember lying on the cold floor of the department of mysteries, and it felt like dying, I think. My head was in someone's lap and I thought it was you, it eventually came to me that the smell was all wrong. Barmy, right? Like I could tell it wasn't you by your smell! Well, I laid there in Neville's lap and I remember opening my eyes to see you walking away. I knew that blood was pooling around me, thinking I would die at any moment and all I could feel was bitter that you walked away and anger at myself for only silencing my murderer. Neville, poor Neville, he tried to comfort me. I actually laughed because I couldn't understand a word he said before I blacked out._

 _Waking up in the hospital wing I was so angry at myself, feeling pathetic. All I wanted to do was see how you were coping with Sirius's death and I realized that I almost died! That was when I knew I had to leave my love for you behind. It's not logical at all, I nearly died and all I could think about was if you were alone. I should have been worrying about the long scar that stretched all the way across my torso or how I could possibly have been so stupid to only silence Dolohov. If only I was faster, stronger, more powerful I wouldn't have gotten hurt and I wouldn't have been sitting in the hospital wing wondering where you were._

 _So, in that I decided that this year would be different. I would distance myself, no longer would I be the walking encyclopedia of magic. I would get closer to Ron, after all he fancied me. I'm only 16 so I figure I could at least get my first kiss from one of my best friends. Great plan, right? No, not at all, instead I'm left listening to Lavender talk about how she's going to get her Won-Won and Ron's actually making cow eyes at the slag! Then I look at you and your obsessed with that bloody book or Draco Malfoy being a death eater or Ginny! Where did your new appreciation of fan girls come from? I could understand Cho, I suppose. Yes, she was a beautiful but horrible person. She was the bint stealing from Luna since her first year. Even if the girl drives me right around the twist, it's hard not to love her. Who could possibly do those things to Luna? Then, she became a right loon after Cedric, if she wasn't crying, she was plotting how to replace her dead boyfriend! And this is why you will never read this letter!_

 _I feel completely mental this year, every time you lol at me for reassurance I have to strengthen my resolve. It hurts, I miss how we were..._

 _I feel alone and-_

Harry sat back as the long rambling letter came to an abrupt end, she obviously just wrote more periodically as she felt frustrated. Hermione loved him? Him? Looking back at the letter he gaped at the revelation. Hermione loved him but she was trying to get over him because she didn't think he wanted her. Did he want her? He was pretty sure that he just might fancy Ginny. How did she know before him? He fell asleep with the letter held tightly in his hand.

"Morning." Hermione chirped as he sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. She was hidden behind a large tome, much larger than anything he ever read, absently eating her porridge. Harry found himself staring at her, taking in all her features in a new light. He always knew she was pretty, the Yule ball was obvious proof that she could be could be absolutely stunning if she wanted. However, Hermione was Hermione. She never bothered with her appearance like other girls, her wild curly hair was left unruly, her robes were loose fitting, not showing off her figure, and she always had ink stains on her face and hands from scribbling furiously on her parchment. Yet still, she was beautiful when she smiled, the way her eyes lit up when they were learning some new spell, or when her hair would practically spark when she got angry with someone.

"You alright there, mate?" Ron shoved his shoulder lightly, looking nervously between his best friends. Harry flushed, quickly dropping his gaze to his empty plate, the curly headed girl barely spared them a glance as she got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Harry demanded quickly as she lifted her heavy ruck sack over her shoulder.

"I promised to meet Luna before class." Hermione paused to look at the bespectacled boy with a raised brow.

"I'll come with you." Harry hopped up, pulling his bag with him.

"You haven't even had breakfast yet, Harry." Hermione reprimanded him with a scoff before she turned to walk out the doors. Ron looked between them curiously but Lavender Brown made her entrance, her makeup was dark and sultry, her hair coifed and not a strand out of place, and uniform was just barely within regulation. She eagerly waved at the red head before taking Harry's recently vacated seat.

"Well, guess I have to come!" Harry said cheekily as he snatched a few pieces of toast from the table before rushing off to catch up with Hermione.

"If you insist." She shrugged indifferently, keeping her focus straight ahead, even as he watched her intently.

"So, what are you meeting Luna for?" Harry asked curiously as he fell in step with Hermione, munching on his toast.

"We've just been researching spells and we trade of notes once a week, then get together to practice on the weekends." Hermione shrugged nonchalantly.

"Should have known you would find a more efficient way of learning everything in the Hogwarts library." Harry teased gently, a lopsided smile on his face he watched her from the corner of his eyes.

"Honestly! It's nothing like that, Luna was able to find some really interesting defensive spells in the Ravenclaw library. How unfair is it that the house has it-" Hermione started to explain in her patented know-it-all tone when a shout behind them cut her off.

"Oi! Granger!" Anthony Goldstein shouted as he rushed to catch up with them, the bright smile on his face dimming somewhat as he saw she wasn't alone.

"Hello, Anthony." Hermione smiled pleasantly as she paused to wait for him.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you were free this weekend. Help me work on charms paper I'm having problems with?" Anthony asked shyly, a blush creeping up his neck as he watched her closely. Harry bristled at her side, glaring at the Ravenclaw.

"Well, actually-" Hermione started regretfully but Harry quickly cut her off.

"Sorry, she's got plans. Helping me with a potions project." Harry interjected loudly, they both turned to look at Harry incredulously as he blushed under their gaze.

"Yeah, sorry Anthony I suppose I forgot." Hermione mumbled sheepishly, shooting Harry a perturbed look as the blonde prefect looked crest fallen.

"Hey maybe another time, yeah?" Anthony asked hopefully, ignoring Harry's glare.

"Sure!" Hermione smiled warmly and checked her watch. "Oh, but I have to meet Luna. I'll talk to you in runes?"

"Yeah, Hermione...see you then." Anthony beamed as he quickly turned to rush back to the great hall.

"What was that about?" Hermione demanded as soon as the Ravenclaw was out of hearing range. "You know how I feel about that book, Harry!"

"I know..." Harry faltered under her glare, taking in her flashing amber eyes and the way her hair practically stood on end as she reprimanded him. No doubt about it she was definitely beautiful when she was angry but Harry obviously couldn't tell her that in her current state. "I wanted your advice. I thought since the books not cursed you could look it over with me...make sure it's not evil?" He asked hopefully, shoving his hands in his pocket nervously. The folded piece of parchment felt hot in his hands but oddly comforting as he stared at him critically.

"Well...if you let me run some tests on the book first." Hermione said sternly after a moment of thought.

"Really?" Harry asked incredulously, taken back at how quickly she relented to look at the potions book with him. After all, he did offer to let her share with him in classes but she lectured him on it being dangerous and cheating.

"Harry," Hermione paused as she chewed her lips thoughtfully, she looked up at him with her bright eyes, so full of concern and care. He felt his heart skip a beat at the tender look on her face, briefly wondering if she always looked at him like that. "I just worry about you...I mean, remember Ginny and the diary? She became obsessed with it."

"It's not like the diary though, 'Mione. It's just someone's old text and they wrote in some helpful notes." Harry said evenly, watching as a blush crept up her neck.

Hermione lowered her gaze as they continued walking. "It's still cheating." She continued after a deep breath, watching him out if the corner of her eye.

"How is it cheating?" Harry scowled, rubbing his scar with the heel of his hand roughly. He was steadily losing his patience with her constant obstinate attitude, he assumed it was because of her trying to distance herself from him. However, he wanted his best friend back, the girl who followed him to the ministry.

"It's not your work." She said simply with an indifferent shrug of her shoulders, clutching the heavy tome to her chest protectively as she subtly moved a couple inches away from him. Harry had the strangest urge to reach out and grab her hand to pull her back to his side, just before he reached her they were interrupted by a soft voice just behind them.

"Hello, Hemione Granger." Luna smiled vacantly, making Harry nearly trip over his own two feet as he twisted around to look at the blonde. The Ravenclaw turned her large blue eyes up to look at him. "Harry Potter."

"Luna, you have your yours?" Hermione smiled briefly before she rummaged through her bag to pull out two rolls of neatly written out notes.

"Of course, the nargles have been much nicer since you showed me that sticking charm." Luna hummed as she handed over the neatly folded parchment, wrapped in a bright orange ribbon. The bushy haired witch grinned happily as she carefully stowed away Luna's notes before checking her watch.

"Thanks, Luna! I have to go to arithmacy but I'll see you Saturday?" Hermione started to step away from them, not even glancing at Harry as she watched Luna for her reaction.

"You should really take care of those wrackspurts, Hermione." Luna said airily, ignoring her question.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and smiled fondly before turning to walk away from them, only giving them a little wave. "Cheers!"

"You should get those wrackspurts checked too , Harry Potter." Luna said softly, making Harry freeze. He was staring after Hermione with a frown on his face and as he turned, he could tell with one look that Luna caught him watching his best friend.

"I'll work on that, Luna." Harry smiled tightly before he looked around awkwardly, he had a free period and he would like to head somewhere private to read the short letter again.

"You really shouldn't frown, it causes wrinkles." Luna hummed as she started to walk away, spinning briefly to look at with a bright smile. "Sounds like something she would say, doesn't it?"

"Wha?" Harry sputtered but Luna was already skipping away from him, her head bent over Hermione's notes.

He arrived for defense an entire fifteen minutes early so that he could claim the center seat, front row. Happy that Snape wasn't in the room, he took the folded piece of parchment from his pocket and read it over for what felt like the hundredth time in an hour. It wasn't like it was a long letter, but he struggled in trying to absorb the impact of the words.

"Heya Harry!" Neville called out with a bright smile as he saw his fellow Gryffindor already seated, the bespectacled boy quickly shoved the letter into his pocket with pink cheeks. "What's that?"

"Nothing." Harry said curtly as he shook his head firmly, looking past Neville he wondered where Hermione was. She was usually the first to their classes.

"Love letter?" Neville asked lightly as he took seat next to Harry and watched his reaction closely. The bespectacled boy felt his face heat up and averted his gaze, instead of responding he opened his book to try and appear nonchalant. "Oh it is!"

"No, it's not." Harry grumbled as Neville elbowed him with a sly smile on his face.

"Getting back with Cho?" Neville smirked as Harry seemed to shrink back in his chair, trying to disappear. His dorm mate nodded, taking his silence as confirmation as to who the mysterious lady was.

"It's Hermione." Harry mumbled after a moment of awkward silence, Neville paused from taking out his books and his head whipped around to stare at Harry with wide eyes.

"You're finally getting together with Hermione, then?" Neville asked sadly, his shoulders slumped as he dropped his book unceremoniously on the desk in front of him. They were still alone in the room and Harry looked over his shoulder in a panic.

"What do you mean finally?" Harry whispered urgently, his eyes glued to the door.

"Well, it's been no secret about the two of you? Fred and George were right pissed that they left school and you still hadn't made it official." Neville shrugged, his ears turning a brilliant red as he too looked to the classroom door.

"Hermione and I are just friends." Harry said firmly, tearing his gaze away from the doorway to look at his dorm mate. He and Neville had never been exceptionally close, only after the DA and their trip to ministry drew them together as friends did they start to actually talk.

"Oh." Neville muttered, looking back to his notes as his face pinched in confusion. "Why?"

"Dunno, always been that way..." Harry shrugged helplessly as students started filing into the classroom.

"Why?" Neville persisted with narrowed eyes, sitting back in his chair to watch his firmed closely.

"'Cause Ron fancies her?" Harry meant his statement to be more assertive and final but it sounded even lamer out loud.

"Yeah, he must really love her." Neville grumbled under his breath as he turned away, effectively ending his interrogation.

"-is it, Ron?" Hermione hissed, her face red as she walked into the room with Ron at her side. The redhead's ears were red and his mouth was set in a pout as he looked down at the irate witch. "Is it so difficult for your to just do your work on time rather than hunting me down to go over your essays?"

"'Mione I forgot!" Ron whinged petulantly as he followed behind, his shoulders slumped in defeat as he clutched his half written essay in hand. "I had quidditch and prefect duties! Not all of us are bookworms and live in the library!"

"Considering the fact that I'm on the patrol rota with you and you escorted Lavender back to the tower last time, you can't possibly blame your lack of organization on prefect duties!" Hermione exclaimed hotly, her nose in the air as she sniffed haughtily. "Also, I'll have you know that all the other players manage to complete their work just-"

"Sorry I bloody asked!" Ron shouted as he sat heavily in the seat beside Harry, drawing the attention of their classmates. The curly haired witch faltered for a moment when she saw the table was full and she looked around to find that the only empty seat was Malfoy and Nott.

"Here, you can have my seat." Neville sighed anxiously as he looked at the smirking Slytherins fearfully.

"No, it's fine." Hermione huffed haughtily as she placed a reassuring hand on Neville's shoulder. She sent him a grateful smile before she squared her shoulders and stalked to the back of the room to sit.

"Bloody mental, that one." Ron grumbled as he took out his books and lost all the color in his face when turned to find Professor Snape smirking down at him.

"What was that, Mr. Weasley?" The defense professor asked silkily as he took a step and pivoted so that he stood in front of their table.

"Nothing." Ron mumbled with red cheeks, slinking lower into his seat.

"I believe you were questioning Miss. Granger's mental facilities?" Professor Snape said airily, his obsidian eyes trained on the blushing brunette with a malevolent smile. "Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley."

As he turned away to stalk over to the black board, Theo Nott's whisper carried through the classroom. "I do love barmy birds, Granger...especially when they're as filthy as you."

The ornery professor either didn't hear or care what Nott said because he just proceeded to write a page number on the board and wave his hand as a silent direction for the class. Harry glanced back at Hermione to find her looking extremely uncomfortable sandwiched between the Slytherins. Nott had a pleased smile on his face as he whispered something he couldn't hear and Malfoy subtly moved his chair closer to the girl between them. He could see Hermione's jaw tighten at the Slytherin's words but she studiously ignored them and only hunched over her parchment, scribbling frantic notes. Harry leapt to his feet as Malfoy leaned over her and sniffed Hermione's hair with a sly smirk on his face.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape stood at his desk with a taunting smile on his face. Harry was just about to open his mouth to report when Neville placed a warning hand on his arm. He looked up just in time to see the pleading expression on Hermione's face before turning back to the hooked nose professor.

"No, sir. Just stretching." Harry said tightly as he sat back in his seat, realizing for the first time he held his quill too tightly and snapped it in half. He turned to find Ron looked completely unaffected, he was in fact staring at Lavender Brown who was waving at him with a besotted smile on her face.

"Yes, he really fancies Hermione." Neville mumbled under his breath as Harry slumped down in his seat. Hermione sent him a reassuring smile before he turned back to his book, clenching his jaw.

Class passed in silence, only the scratching of quills could be heard as Professor Snape watched them with shrewd eyes. At the end of the class he collected heir assigned essays and when he leafed through them and when he found Ron's he only raised a superior brow before turning his back on the class. As soon as the class was dismissed, Hermione ran to the door, her face matching her tie. Harry tried to catch up but he lost her in the crowds with Ron grabbing his arm to hold him back.

"Accio." Harry was startled by the familiar voice as soon as he entered the common room. Too late, he felt the letter being pulled from his pocket and he nearly fell on his face as he lunged out to catch it. He fell to his knees and looked up to find Hermione staring at him with wide eyes.

"You read it." Hermione whispered, her eyes looking slightly glazed. It wasn't a question and Harry flinched back from her broken stare. She looked so sad and betrayed, his throat tightened painfully and all he could do was make a strangled, unintelligible sound.

"I..." Harry started, his voice cracking and his face reddened with embarrassment.

"You knew it was mine." She continued as she took a step away from him, Ron stood just off to the side of the pair with a raised brow. He set his bag down in obvious confusion as Harry scrambled to his feet.

"Hermione, I-" Harry tried again but she shook her head frantically, eyes wide in panic as she took another step away towards the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded, looking between his best friends in confusion. He took a hesitant step towards Hermione and grabbed her arm, looking at her with concern. She looked like she might burst into tears at any moment.

"Nothing, Ron." Hermione said quickly, ripping her arm from his grasp and stepping back from them. "Harry just found a very private letter and I'm a bit upset that he would have the gall to read it!"

"Wait, Hermione." Harry moved to catch her before she could rush up the stairs but he was too late, the curly haired witch sent him one more betrayed look before disappearing.

"What was that about?" Ron demanded as he turned on Harry with his arms crossed over his chest.

Harry stared at his best mate for a long moment, contemplating telling him about the confusing letter he could recite word for word. "I found a letter...I meant to give it back to her but I forgot." He decided instead with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders.

"She went that barmy over a letter?" Ron asked incredulously before he shook his head in astonishment and moving to sit at one of the empty tables. "Birds are mental."

"Yeah." Harry sighed as he grabbed Hermione's forgotten bag and moved to sit with Ron, making sure he was able to see the archway to the girls dormitory. They played three full games of wizards chess, which Ron won each time, before Hermione ventured down the stairs for her bag. She froze in place when she saw her rucksack resting between Harry's feet.

"Hey, 'Mione!" Ron called out with a bright smile, absently setting the board for another game. "You calmed down over that letter?"

"You told him?" Hermione shrieked, her hands flying up to her red cheeks as she looked to Harry in betrayal. He shook his head vehemently but Hermione couldn't even look at him as she lunged forward and grabbed her bag. One of the straps was hooked on Harry's ankle and he slid from his chair from the force of her tug. Without an ounce of remorse or a backwards glance, Hermione ran from the common room to take sanctuary in the library.

"Blimey." Ron breathed out with wide eyes as he helped Harry to his feet. "What was in that letter?"

"Nothing." Harry mumbled as he dusted off his sore backside and looked to the portrait hole, conflicted if he should follow.

"Well," Ron started slowly, drawing Harry's focus back to him, "if you're not going to tell me, I'm off to bed."

"Night, Ron." Harry sighed as he pulled the marauders map from his pocket and tapped it again his leg. He could follow her, admit to having read the letter and apologize. Though, he wasn't sure if he wanted to apologize. If he hadn't read the letter, he would never have known that Hermione loved him. The thought that his best friend harbored romantic feelings for him made his heart beat erratically. Never, could he remember anyone telling him they loved him.

Harry could admit, he was attracted to Hermione. He first realized that she was different from Ron when she was wrapped around him the night they worked together to save Sirius. She was the first girl he dreamed about when he started noticing girls in general but it seemed Ron fancied her. Cho was nice to look at, and her voice sounded like bells but beyond that he was miserable with their one and only date. Even when he was brooding, he could still talk to Hermione unlike other girls. His thoughts were interrupted by the portrait hole opening and Ginny stumbled in with a bright smile on her face and her clothes looking rumpled.

"Harry!" She greeted with a friendly smile as she collapsed in the seat beside him. "Brooding again?"

"Always." Harry tried to be nonchalant but Dean Thomas walking into the common room, looking far too smug and just as rumpled at Ginny made his cheeks blaze with heat.

"Hey, 'Harry!" Dean waved before he bent down to kiss Ginny on the cheek before disappearing up the stairs to their dorm.

They sat in silence, Ginny with a dreamy smile on her face while Harry studied her profile. "Are you in love with him?" He asked abruptly, startling the fiery haired woman at his side.

"In love?" Ginny asked slowly, blinking rapidly as she tried to absorb his question. "I'm not so sure about love but I fancy him."

"Ever been in love?" Harry asked softly as he turned back to the fire, unsure of how he even summoned the courage to ask such a question of the girl he may or may not fancy himself. He missed the sad look on her pretty face as she shrugged and bit her lip in thought.

"Yes." Ginny whispered after a long moment of silence, she studied him closely, trying to understand where the line of questioning even came from.

"How do you know you're in love?" Harry pondered aloud as he sat back and continued gazing into the flames of the fire.

"That's a very complicated question..." Ginny sighed as she rested her head on the back of the chair to watch him. "There are billions of words written on describing love but mum always says no sonnet could ever give it justice. She says love is always putting that person first, even before yourself. One of Charlie's friend had this amazing tattoo that said 'love is friendship on fire' with flames and hearts and bits...I think love is always wanting that person to be happy, even..."

"Thanks, Gin." Harry said softly, still not able to look at her as he thought about what she said. It could be possible that he loved Hermione, she was after all his best friend and just the thought of kissing her made his heart race.

"Are you in love with someone, Harry?" Ginny asked, a touch of bitterness to her words as she attempted to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I don't know..." Harry said honestly and looked to the yellowed parchment in his hands as he thought of the curly haired witch. She was alone somewhere, thinking he betrayed her trust, probably humiliated that Harry read her letter. "I could be."

"Is it Hermione?" Ginny asked bluntly, almost immediately wishing that she could take the words back as Harry turned her to with such intensity in his eyes that her mouth dried.

"What makes you ask that?" Harry asked much sharper than he intended and for the first time noticed how sad the redhead looked.

"Well..." Ginny started, looking down at her lap she forced herself to think of her boyfriend. The wonderful boy who kissed her so sweetly and made sure to meet her outside of every class. "If you were to fall in love with anyone...she's the only girl you ever talk to, unless it's Luna. You're not in love with Luna, are you?"

"No, I've barely talked to Luna this year..." Harry said regretfully, he couldn't remember spending any time with her since they rode on the express together. "I think it might be Hermione..."

"You should definitely tell her." Ginny said after a moment, thinking of how happy her best female friend would be. She tried to crush the vile spike of jealousy she had for the bushy haired girl but it was futile. The older girl always encouraged Ginny and was the only one to take time out of their day to find out how she dealt with the diary her first year. No matter how much she wished it would be her that Harry would finally look to, she would always push for her friend's happiness first.

"Really? She's pretty upset with me right now." Harry said doubtfully, looking back to the map in his hands thoughtfully.

"Yes, tell her." Ginny said firmly and gave him a resolute nod of her head, masterfully hiding the hurt she felt.

"Thanks, Gin." Harry smiled brightly, killing the little spark of hope inside her that one day Harry would notice she was more than his best mate's little sister. With barely a backwards glance Harry tapped his wand to map in his hands and he was gone.

When he finally found her, hidden away in a side room in the back of the library, Harry was frozen in place at the scene in front of him. Hermione was sitting on a window bench with her legs held tightly to her chest with her chin resting on her knees. Her book rested at her feet, completely forgotten as she gazed out at the stars. What really shocked him wasn't how beautiful she looked in that moment but who she was sitting with.

"Help you with something, Potter?" Blaise Zabini asked with a smirk, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded behind his head. He looked relaxed and nonchalant but he moved himself so that he was directly in front of his best friend, partially hiding her from his view.

"What are you doing here, Zabini?" Harry demanded after looking at his friend in concern. The bushy haired witch had not even moved from her spot, only tilted her head to rest on her knees and look at him.

"Studying with Hermione." Blaise shrugged with a bemused smile on his face. "What does it look like we're doing?"

"Since when do you call her Hermione or study?" Harry demanded harshly, his lip curling into a sneer worthy of Draco Malfoy.

Blaise tapped his fingers and looked deep in thought while he silently counted on his fingers. "Uh, since third year and...since I was six. So, eleven years..." Blaise said flippantly, turning to shake his head in amusement at the girl sitting behind him.

"Wait-why are you even here with her though?" Harry asked in confusion, his fingers gripping his wand in a white knuckle grip as he looked to Hermione for assistance.

"Oh!" Blaise exclaimed suddenly and slapped his forehead as if suddenly enlightened. "You mean because I'm a big bad Slytherin death eater and she's a filthy mudblood that we obviously couldn't study together?"

"Do-" Harry opened his mouth to automatically shout at the Italian for daring to call her that word but he stopped when he saw the amused smile on Hermione's face.

"I'm a half blood." Blaise supplied helpfully with a rueful shake of his head. "My mothers had just as many muggle husbands as magical."

"You don't need to explain, Blaise." Hermione sighed sadly as she sat up straight and stretched, her regulation pleated skirt drawing up her thighs. Harry felt his mouth dry as his eyes strayed to the exposed bit of skin, Blaise snapped his fingers and frowned at the bespectacled boy.

"If you're not a gentleman, I'll have to stay here and bear witness to this painful conversation." Blaise drawled caustically, shaking his head at Hermione with a fond smile on his face.

"Blaise, I'll be fine." Hermione mumbled under her breath, her cheeks pink as she shooed him away. The tall Slytherin gave her a mock salute as he threw his bag over his shoulder before turning to Harry with a triumphant smirk.

"You're friends with Zabini?" Harry said once the door closed behind the Slytherin, leaving them alone on the small room. He looked around for a moment before deciding on the seat Blaise recently vacated, situated just in front of the curly haired witch. It also trapped her on the window bench.

"He doesn't like that word." Hermione smirked as she tried to relax back against the window, attempting to appear relaxed but Harry could see the tension in her shoulders. "Blaise prefers alliances or some such tosh, posh pureblood protocol."

"So, how long have you been allies with Zabini?" Harry demanded, feeling the heat rising on his neck as he idly toyed with frayed end of his sleeve.

"I believe he already answered that, Harry." Hermione answered coolly, turning away from him to look out the window with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry." Harry blurted out abruptly after a long, awkward silence where Hermione refused to look at him.

"Why?" She asked softly, not bothering to look at him as she rolled her knee high socks up and down her calf idly. Harry was frozen as he watched, how had he not noticed how long her legs were?

"For not noticing you're beautiful." Harry exclaimed in a panic when Hermione finally turned to look at him. His heart fluttered nervously in his chest as her face bloomed with color and she bit down on her plump bottom lip. Once again Harry cursed himself internally for not noticing before.

"Is this because of the letter?" Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at him accusingly.

"Yes." He sat back in shock at the harshness of her question, stunned that his panicked declaration could excite her ire.

"Well, you don't have to lie." She snapped before taking a deep breath and looking down at her knees. "Like I wrote in my letter, I've moved on."

Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest at her statement, not wanting to believe her. "You're lying." He said boldly, leaning forward in his chair so that his face was inches away from hers. There was a sense of achievement when he noticed that her breath hitch and her cheeks flushed with color.

"Who are you to say that?" Hermione demanded, still refusing to look at him. "I'm sorry that you read that letter, you don't need to worry about sparing my feelings."

"Im not! I'm glad I summoned that letter, if I didn't I would never have known you loved me!" Harry said heatedly, roughly grabbing her hand to try and gain her attention. "Did you really think I would toy with my best friends emotions? It's all I've been able to think about all day. So, I love you too."

There was a beat of silence at Harry's bold statement, Hermione finally looked at him with wide eyes. Unsure of how to proceed he fidgeted in his seat. He originally had no intention of declaring his love for her, especially when he only just realized this new found feeling himself. After a full two minutes of complete silence where his best friend only stared at him, he started to worry that he made a mistake and was just about to open his mouth when she started to lean forward. His heart raced as he could only sit there and watch her descent.

Harry stared, dumbfounded, as her caramel eyes fluttered closed just before her lips made contact, he could count the freckles that spattered across the bridge of her nose. Hesitantly, he reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist and the next thing he knew she was in his lap, her hands in his hair. His eyes were closed as he lost himself in the sensation of his best friend pressed deliciously into his body. There were no fireworks or bells ringing like he overheard the Gryffindor girls gossiping but he could feel his magic. It was like his magic woke up at her very presence and everywhere she touched him, his skin tingled pleasantly.

"Wow..." Hermione said softly as she pulled away slightly, her lips bruised and puffy, he felt an odd sense of satisfaction at the slightly glazed look to her eyes. "How was it?"

"Definitely not wet." Harry mumbled, saying the first thing that came to mind, he panicked momentarily as he accidentally compared the only two kisses he ever received. Out loud. In Front of the girl he just impulsively declared his love for. He feared she would rage and storm off, find Ron or Zabini to help her really get over him this time but he didn't have to worry because Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.

"I love you." Hermione choked out between snorts of laughter before leaning in to kiss him again.


End file.
